1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the axial and radial retention of a rotor relative to a stator, in particular against vibration. The rotor is part of a reaction wheel, for example; this can be a reaction wheel for a spacecraft, in which case effective locking is required to resist vibrations generated during launch from the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical solutions to provide such locking/unlocking are known in themselves.
For example, document FR-A-2 619 176 (AEROSPATIALE) (or document U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,357) proposes temporary retention of the rotor by means of an annular cable pressing locking arms provided with cams radially onto the rotor. Unlocking is effected by cutting the cable.
These mechanical solutions are satisfactory. However, they have the drawback of being complex, costly and bulky and do not cater for multiple locking/unlocking cycles (although this requirement is rarely encountered).
An object of the invention is to overcome the above-mentioned drawback and, in the case of a ground configuration, to provide a very simple means of remote control (subject only to simple connection operations).